Ratigan
Professor Padraic Ratigan is the main antagonist of Disney's 1986 feature film The Great Mouse Detective, voiced by the late Vincent Price. He is the story's version of Professor James Moriarty from Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories, and serves as the adversary to the Sherlock Holmes counterpart, Basil of Baker Street. He has cited "The Big Ben Caper" and "The Tower Bridge Job" as 2 of his most notorious criminal operations. Personality Ratigan has a variety of henchmen that follow him, including his overweight pet cat, Felicia, Bill the Lizard, a small, drunken mouse named Bartholomew, and his right-hand man, a peg-legged bat named Fidget. Even though he is a rat, he is offended by being called one. He fed his own henchman Bartholemew to his cat when he drunkenly called him a rat. However, he can easily be identified as a rat since he has 4 fingers and a thumb on each hand while all the other mice have 3 fingers. Also, the mice in the movie have much smaller, thinner tails than Ratigan, who has a long, fleshy tail. Personality-wise, Ratigan is very charismatic, calm, and calculating, but can easily be sent into a violent rage at the mention of Basil or by the incompetence of his minions. He also detests, above all else, to be called a rat; thus, leading to Bartholomew's aforementioned execution. He has a very dark, malicious sense of humor and an inflated ego. Ratigan hates being called a "sewer rat," preferring the description of "a big mouse," and even orders one of his henchmen (Bartholomew) fed to Felicia when Bartholomew calls him "the world's greatest rat". He also appears frequently in the Basil of Baker Street book series, in which his first name is revealed to be Padriac, and he is in fact, portrayed as a mouse (in contrast to his depiction in the movie). Appearances The Great Mouse Detective Ratigan makes plans to take over Mousedom by replacing the Queen with a robotic fake built by a toymaker named Hiram Flaversham, whom he has Fidget kidnap. He will then have the real Queen fed to Felicia, ensuring his reign as permanent King of Mousedom. However, Basil and Dr. Dawson foil these plans with help from the toymaker's daughter, Olivia. Unfortunately, Ratigan, with help from Fidget, kidnaps Olivia and threatens to kill her if they attempt to stop his escape. Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham pursue Ratigan above London on hot air balloons, and Basil and Ratigan crash into Big Ben. Inside the clock tower, Basil and Ratigan fight atop the gears of the clock tower, and with help from Olivia, Basil traps Ratigan by throwing his cape in the gears. The 2, then, escape, finally sending Ratigan over the edge. Breaking free from the gears, he pursues Basil, destroying his suit in the process and transforming from a very formal, composed rat to a highly savage one. Ratigan falls to his death in an epic confrontation with Basil on Big Ben's clock hands, in a scene similar to the Battle of Reichenbach Falls in Doyle's story "The Final Problem." It is fully unknown if Ratigan truly died, as in real life, rats and other small creatures can fall great heights and land without any injuries. Though it was released that Ratigan would have return in the sequel. House of Mouse He appears when the mouse from Dumbo tries to eat a cookie. Disney Parks Ratigan was once a walkaround character at the Disney parks. Trivia *Ratigan shares a few similarities with Cruella De Vil. They both live in London, smoke cigarette poles, intimidate their henchmen, and develop red eyes in the climaxes. *Ratigan also shares a few traits with Gaston. They both sing songs that praise themselves, threaten to hurt someone if they don't get what they want, fight the protagonists on a high area, and fall to their deaths. *According to a deleted lyric in Hail Ratigan, The World's Greatest Mouse Ever; The Tower Bridge Job involved hurling several innocent mice within the Thames River, and then shooting whoever comes attempts to come up to the surface. *The Nostalgia Critic listed Ratigan as Number 7 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list. His female counterpart, The Nostalgia Chick, listed him as Number 6 on her "Top 10 Evil Nostalgia Characters" list. Gallery Mousedetective482.jpg|Ratigan getting angry Mousedetective776.jpg|Ratigan as Supreme Ruler of all Mousedom Mousedetective239.jpg|Ratigan and his gang of mouse thugs Mousedetective270.jpg|Ratigan scolding a drunken Bartholomew, "I AM NOT A RAT!!!!" Mousedetective898.jpg|Ratigan vs. Basil Rats.PNG|Ratigan with some other mice in House of Mouse Mousedetective459.jpg|"Oh, I just love tearful reunions." Clipgmr.gif|Ratigan char_12641.jpg _12700725394192.jpg|"You know what happens when someone upsets me..." Char 24103.jpg|Ratigan in House of Mouse Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Animal Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rats Category:Geniuses Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:The Great Mouse Detective characters Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Kings